Talk:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Archive 2
Immense Spiritual Power? Before when I read the article, her spiritual power was written as "Vast", but now it is written as "Immense". If I'm not mistaken, the difference there is whether or not it is controlled. In the description, it says that Renji was unable to distinguish between her's and Ichigo's, who has a Vast amount of spiritual power. Also after that, it says her reiatsu is constantly leaking out, which means it is not "finely controlled", but "wild and untamed". Any thoughts on this? Manj 00:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) What it does and how much power it is and what its like or different. Control is what defines the level as you also mention. To date the only uncontrolled spiritual energy is Ichigo and Kenpachi. Previously before her page was overhauled it was erroneous and is currently correct. Also to mention in various instances spiritual energy is determined by amount, feeling, complexity, control and over all feel. We cant forget the ichigo's spiritual energy is not only felt as very powerful but similar to a hollows in respects. In both instances having something similar to Nel or any arrancar would make sense it has nothing to do with control. Nobody gauges that through feeling, they use feeling to gauge power level and the like not whether the owner has specific control. In the description it is meant to speak of the level of her power by giving a contrast to someone else of high level nothing more. Im not sure where the leaking out part comes from which is misleading but that should be checked for accuracy. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I mentioned that comparison because the last sentence directly explains that Renji confused the two's reiatsu because Nel's reiatsu leaked out just like Ichigo's. If it is inaccurate, we should remove it until its proven. Manj 10:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Repeated Image This image is repeated; it feels a bit, I think you english people say, ankward. Excuse my simplicity, but I'm a spanish trying to write in english at 3:34 am, when my brain is half-sleep. xD SuikoRyos (talk) 02:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :The image has been replaced. Thanks for bringing it to our attention. 11:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Nelliel Holding Back? I was reading Nel's abilities section and it stated in her Master Swordsmanship Section that " In fact, despite Nnoitra's claim that the power levels of the current Espada surpasses the previous one and Nelliel's abilities had not fully recovered, his battle against her proved a losing one, and the only reason why he survived long enough (only to be cut down by Kenpachi later), was because Nelliel kept holding back in the entire battle." I am in no way refuting the statment I was just wondering when she stated that she was holding back, I looked in the refrence and couldn't find it in the chapters that were listed. Of course I could be overlooking something but I was wondering could someone explain this to me. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 01:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You should refute the statement because its not true. All Nel said was that she didn't want to use her resurrection because she didn't think her body could handle the stress since it had just returned to "normal" from her child form. There is no indication that she was holding back in any other way. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) So can I delete the statement? Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 01:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I'll just delete it and if anyone disagrees with my delete, undo it. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 01:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, but you also deleted the reference - which was for the entire paragraph, not just the bit that was removed. Please be careful not to leave statements totally unreferenced when deleting stuff. I have now restored the reference, so it's fine for now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) My Bad, I'll be more careful next time. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 03:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC)